Wrong Has Its Way
by NinaEuphemiia
Summary: Konoha engages in battle with Akatsuki, Sakura wakes up alone and she can't remember anything from before, just jade eyes. They kidnapp her and she finds herself falling again, but she's slowly remembering her 1st love, piece by piece. Gaa/Sasori/Saku. M!
1. The past, and The plan

**I'm going crazy with my fics lately! **

**I should really finish my others, oh well silly me^^**

**It's basically Sakura/OOC at first. READ ON!**

* * *

_She was sick, and tired. Sick and tired of this crap. He had treated her like dirt for so many years, and she never stood up for herself, only following him around. Gravelling, it wasn't her, who she really was. Last night he didn't care about me, or anyone else. He never had. He left me here to rot forever; last night, when he dumped me onto this bench with a "thank you." I won't be weak anymore, ill be stronger than him the next time he faces me, and ill prove him wrong._

_-Two years later-_

A girl with long pink tresses sat up grumpily at the banging noises coming from her door. "SAKURA GET OUT HERE TSUNDE NEEDS YOU!" It was Naruto, her bubbly, blonde, ANNOYING friend. She sighed and slid out of the warm sheets, her pale skin erupting in goose bumps from the cold. She had only gotten three hours-tops-of sleep last night again, the dark lines on her eyes permanently branded her now. **(THINK GAARA^^)**

Without time for a shower, she tied her hair up into a high ponytail-it ran almost past her lower back now- after putting on her tight black spandex short-shorts, layering it with a red two sided skirt **(ONE SIDE IN FRONT, ONE IN BACK) **and slipping on elbow length fishnet with a black spandex bellyshirt.

A blush graced her cheeks as she realized for the hundredth time just how much she grew in two years. She went from an A32 to a C34, and all her baby fat had disappeared with all the training she put herself through.

Sakura jogged towards her door, slipping her fingerless black gloves and lacing her kneehigh open-toed combat boots, and kicking it open. It hit Naruto right in the face, making her let out a small laugh. "Let's go, idiot." She grabbed his arm and they flash stepped to Tsunde's door.

She raised a hand to knock, but Naruto slammed the door open instead, earning himself a smack upside the head and glares from all around the room. It was packed with familiar faces everywhere.

"Nice of you to join us," The big breasted Hokage twitched with annoyance. She was probably in the middle of talking. They both bowed before standing next to Kakashi, was looking seriously at Tsunde. Something must be wrong; he wasn't reading or-or even late!

"As I was saying," A hard glare was shot at Naruto, who grinned sheepishly. "The Akatsuki have been found on the outskirts of Konoha, and they have someone with them." She glanced at Sakura, not before looking at Naruto. "They have Sasuke."

**-SAKURAS POV-**

My heart stopped when she said his name, _Sasuke.._

'Why would the Akatsuki have him? He doesn't wield a demon inside of him!'

'_**Even though that dirty bastard IS a demon!' **_Inner cheered with a fist in the air.

'True, true. But still, why would they need him? And wouldn't they have killed him already?'

'**Maybe they're using him to get to you'** Inner snickered, obviously thinking it as a joke

'Oh no..Naruto!'

"They're using him to get to Naruto!" I gasped, realizing I just yelled that out loud. **'Real smooth..'** I pushed inner back into her mind box, and looked at Tsunde with wide eyes. She nodded, agreeing with me.

"I do believe that they are trying to use Sasuke to get the Nine Tails out of Naruto," She took a deep breath, looking at him "I was going to keep you here and have the rest go on the mission without you," She began again before he could yell. "But the Akatsuki would most likely kill him if you're not there."

Naruto looked relieved, but nervous at the same time. "This is all my fault isn't it?" He looked down, and I put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"We didn't ask for this Naru," I whispered gently, he nodded and looked up with fire in his eyes.

"I'll bring him back, I promise! No Akatsuki asses will stand in my way!" He looked so determined, but he had already made that promise once before..I cleared my head and looked back at Hokage.

"What are we to do Sensei?" Everyone looked determined and had no worries, I wondered if I was the only one thinking that this could be the last time we were all together; the last time we would see eachother.

It took about an hour to explain each Akatsuki's main strengths-and weaknesses, which most of them had none, of course. We were split into our old groups and assigned to a different member. We had Itachi, most likely the one who would have Sasuke. Itachi had gotten twice as strong over the years. I looked around the room once more and sighed, this was going to be a hard fight.

Everyone was at the main gates, there was hugging, some kisses shared with couples, and hands shaking hands all around me. I stood still, looking down. I had grown apart from my bestfriends when he had left, devoting every waking minute to training and sparring with Naruto and Gaara, who were my only good friends now. I had no one left.

I started to remember all my late nights with Gaara, I could never sleep anymore, so i stayed at his house practically every night. I knew we weren't just bestfriends anymore, we were beyond that..

_Sakura moaned as he grasped her breasts, leaning down to place kisses amongst her neck and jawline. She couldnt resist anymore, she had to have him. She tangled her hand in his hair, pulling his head down for a feirce kiss. He smirked at her intensity. He loved her, had always loved her, and he would never stop loving her; no matter what. She would be his, tonight and for forever. "Are you sure?" He asked in his velvety voice, hesitant at her entrance. "Yes, I love you, and i want you-forever." Sakura smiled, and he entered her slowly, not before they rocked together to an unknown melody._

I walked over and hugged Gaara tightly, earning myself a couple gasps from those who were still afraid of him, but this wasn't unnatural for us. He was always there when I cried, and when my parents died, too. We were used to comfort-holding, we never _stopped_ touching, actually. We locked eyes for a few moments, taking in all of eachothers features, he handed me a sheathed sword and kissed me passionately, then it was time to go.

**-GAARA POV-**

I was watching Sakura the whole time. She had no one to hug, no friends to kiss farewell. I wouldn't let Temari come near me when she tried to hug me, shooting her a glare.

I had never gotten the chance to tell her how I had liked holding her and comforting her, how badly I wanted her to stay here and be safe, and how she was the only one who made all these feelings come rushing back to me like a volcano re-erupting again. I never got to tell her how much I truly loved her forever.

As the gates opened to leave, and she let go of my neck and we broke our gaze and parted ways I gave her the sword i had spent hours on just for her. As i kissed her for possibly the last time, it hit me that I never would. '_My blossom..'_

* * *

**Awh! True love^^**

**The big battle is in the next chapter! Review please^^**


	2. Battles and Broken Memories

**This is where the humongo fight is!**

**Review and tell me what'cha think^^**

**Oh, it's in Sakura's POV again.**

* * *

Everyone had split apart, some were flash stepping, some were sprinting full speed ahead to our destination-which unlikely enough-was the forest clearing. There would be nowhere to hide, but at least I could see all my friends..And i'd be there to watch them all die.

I blinked the oncoming tears away and threw on a blank face that could rival Gaara's, well I learned from the master himself. The way he looked at me earlier, it was something else, I don't know. His eyes had always amazed me..

"Sakura, you need to concentrate, you remember the plan right?" Kakashi was looking intently on the area coming into view. I nodded timidly, snapping out of my thoughts and storing them for what hopefully would be a later.

"Wait, what was the plan again?" I inwardly groaned. Couldn't Naruto listen to one simple thing?! I leaned over to him talking in hushed whispers, explaining the entire thing over again.

I was to charge Itachi head on and distract him while Naruto grabbed Sasuke, Leaving Kakashi to fend him off if he saw through our plot too quickly. I grimaced, knowing I'd be facing one of the strongest members all by myself. Gaara would've had a fit; always so overprotective.

Everything was still. No one breathed, or spoke. The only thing I could make out was my heartbeat pounding away against my chest. We were on the far side of the clearing, too far away to help our friends if needed. 'Damn..'

Just as we had expected, Itachi had Sasuke against a tree, bound with chakara strings. It wasnt the fist time I had seen him in those hideous purple roped pants.. But where was Itachi? I scanned the field and connecting forest, almost in panic, but stopping when I made out a figure next to a tree on the far right. Kakashi nodded; that was my cue.

I flash stepped and weaved through the trees, making sure he couldn't hear or see me. Battle cries could already be heard from the other side of the field, but I drowned them out. Itachi looked towards the noises, and I attacked. I punched the ground with a chakra-loaded fist, making him look at me in surprise after jumping out of the way. His eyes narrowed, and so did mine.

We stood facing eachother for a moment, than clashing, his kunai and my sword, specially made by Gaara. We were only a black and pink blur. Every punch I threw-he blocked, every slice I made-he dodged. I was becoming frustrated, but I made sure he didn't see through my blank facade.

I couldn't put a scratch on him. At least I only had one or two. I created thirty clones, all surrounding him with chakra-filled punches and kicks. Only one hit him, but it was enough time for Naruto to go and get Sasuke.

I smirked as Naruto ran back for coverage with him in his arms. Itachi was just now getting up, wiping the blood from his mouth. I went to punch him again, but it was a clone. I gasped and spun around, coming inches away from him.

He held me by the throat, and I felt kunai-before I saw his hand moving in a blur-being dug into my stomach, legs, and shoulders, crunching the bones. I screamed in pain as I landed on the ground-only pushing them in further. Kakashi had knocked him down.

"Kakashi!" I was screaming his name as I watched Itachi use his sharigan to render him unconscious. It was just us two again, but I had used so much already..I was at my limit. I pulled each kunai out and stood up, only to stumble back again. I couldn't heal myself, my chakra was gone. I knew I was going to die.

A red blur flew past me and protected me against his final blow. I couldn't tell who it was, my head was pounding and everything was starting to fade. "Sakura! Sakura are you okay? It'll be okay, I promise." All I saw was a red blur, sand over my head, then black.

Everything surrounding me was silent when I woke up. Pain seared through me and I saw that I had gashes everywhere. I still didn't have enough power to heal myself yet. I stood up weakly, glancing around, there was a circle of sand surrounding me. Something wasn't right here.

I flash stepped more slowly than usual to the other side of the field, only to fall on my knees, making the pain so much worse. Bodies were spewed across the grass. But they weren't just bodies, they were faces of people I knew; people I loved.

I saw blue contrasting against green grass, I ran to it, not caring about the pain in my legs. I stopped, frozen, when I realized who it was, and clenched their hand in mine.

"_Do you think Sasuke will ever like me?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes. A pale arm wrapped around me, rubbing my shoulder gently, she had left her date with Naruto early to stay with me.  
"H-he'd be a fool not to, Sakura you're b-beautiful, smart, and strong," She whispered, as she hugged me and stayed by my side the rest of the night.  
"Thanks, Hinata, I'll always love you like my true sister." I smiled and she nodded in agreement._

I sobbed into Hinata's hand. It was cold, lifeless, and a ghastly white. I never got to tell her I was sorry for abandoning her, I was sorry for not having more time with her, I loved her so much; my sister..

I couldn't find Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi, or Temari. All the others were right in front of me-unmoving and unbreathing- just lying there in blood. Agonizing sobs tore past my lips, I was alone, and if I wasn't so weak-I could've helped them. I had failed my teammates again, weakness, failure.

A twig snapped behind me, and I whipped around only to be face to face with the entire Akatsuki clan. My eyes turned cold and hard, I molded my face into a perfect disguise-away from all the pain. I stood shakily and unbalanced.

"What do you want from me you bastards," I hissed out, sizing all of them up. I wouldn't get out of here alive, but I didn't care. A few smirks appeared on some of their faces, making me want to slaughter all of them twice as much.

"You're coming with us whether you want to or not, yeah." And before I could protest, or even run, I felt a hard blow in the back of my skull by something that felt like an explosion, causing me to fall forward. All of the memories slipped out of my head, like they never happened.

"I'm sorry," I breathed out towards the bodies now being piled up and burned like some freelance bonfire. My mind screamed but my body continued to drift off into darkness, seeing jade eyes, spiky blonde hair, and a lazy grin in my head before descending further. Jade eyes filled my head, and then it was gone. Who was that? Why couldnt I remember? My head fet like it was splintering every time I tried to remember.

'I'm sorry..'

* * *

**The Akatsuki has her! But why?**

**Sakura cant remember her friends! Oh no!**

**Review please^^-Nina**


	3. Her New Home

**Okay, new chappy up! Tell me what you think, please^^**

**Boy, do I ever wish I owned Naruto, or just Sasori and Gaara..**

**Me: *starts drooling**

**Itachi: *smacks Nina in the head**

**Me: Thanks..I needed that. On with the story! o//o**

* * *

**-NORMAL POV-**

Her head felt like it was thrown in the wood chipper when she woke up. Sakura groaned out loud and twitched every muscle in her body to make sure she wasn't actually in pieces. She opened her eyes only to be blinded by white light, and ended up closing them again.

"I think she's awake, yeah," A distant voice called out. She remembered hearing it before. 'Where am I? What happened? Who the hell are you?' She thought in annoyance. She glared at the man through half-lidded eyes. Was that even a man?

"Deidara, Sasori, you will decide where she is to reside, then Sasori will find her something to wear-understood?" Both men nodded to a man with piercings all over his face and orange hair.

"Pein, Leader-sama, how do we decide where the woman stays?" Sasori asked with a bored tone, running his hand through his red locks.

"She can stay with me, yeah!" Deidara answered with a perverted grin. Sasori twitched in annoyance at his bestfriend's behavior.

"That settles it, she'll stay with Sasori." Pein then walked away, leaving the three alone in the white room. Sakura was glaring at them the entire time; she hated being treated like she wasn't even in the room.

"Bastard.." Deidara muttered, turning towards Sakura with a smirk. "I'll be picking what you wear this evening Miss.." He let the sentence run off, looking at her expectantly.

**-SAKURA POV-  
**

_He _was going to be picking what _I _wore?! Like hell he is! I sat up slowly, glancing at the wrappings all over my body. I had no clothes on. Naked. I could feel the vein in my forehead throbbing.

"Who are you, where the hell am I and WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES YOU FREAKS!" I screamed into their faces, smirking at their expressions. I covered my chest with a splattered sheet. Was that my blood?

"I'm Deidara, this is Sasori.." He jabbed a finger at his redheaded friend who stared holes into my head. "You really don't remember who we are, yeah?" His surprised look just made the pounding in my head hurt worse. I shook my head roughly to get the feeling away, I guess he took that as a no.

"All I know is I am not friends with you, I remember my friends dead on a battle field. Did I fight? Did anyone survive?" I wanted answers, and I was going to get them. The man named Sasori smirked, making my stomach churn. 'And jade eyes, I remember jade eyes..'

Deidara and Sasori glanced at eachother, Sasori still smirking evily. The blonde narrowed his eyes at him. Were they telepathic or something? "No. You are completely alone, you lost your battle, and now you're in our hands," Sasori stated, making my heart drop. Alone?

"W-well you'll be staying with Sasori, so he can show you to his room, and I'll go get your clothes!" Deidara spoke too fast, smiling brightly. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up. I sighed loudly; I might as well get used to this.

We were walking through the dark halls, they were black, typical. The lamps were red and they weren't very bright, I found myself tripping on the engraved stone every once in a while, Sasori catching me then shoving me aside again like a toy.

I took my time, taking in all of his features. He was pretty well built, Muscles showing through his tight black shirt. I was wearing his cloak with puffy clouds all over them. Red and black, black and red. Were they trying to make a fashion statement here? I huffed, earning myself a raised eyebrow. I smiled widely, making him raise both of them and turn around.

A door swung open to my right, making me jump out of the way. A man, well I think it's human, was staring at me. He had a green shell type thing surrounding him. I looked at him in wonder.

"And who is this delicious creature, Miss.." He took my hand and kissed it lightly, making me blush. I could've sworn I heard a growl from behind me but I shook it off. I took my hand and wrapped the cloak around me tighter.

"Sakura, nice to meet you..?" I looked at his skin, parted down the middle was black on one side and white on the other. His one eye held anger and pain, while the other held wonder and..lust? It made me shiver. Another low growl was heard.

"The name suits you well, Miss Sakura, I'm Zetsu it's very _very _nice to meet you" I couldn't contain myself, I reached forward and touched the green plant like shell, it rumbled under my fingertips, like it had a mind of it's own.

Three things happened at once, I was pulled harshly into Sasori's arms, Zetsu hissed and lunged after me, and then he was sitting up after the impact with the wall, staring at me." Shut up you idiot, lose control, sorry," He was mumbling as Sasori dragged me down the hallway.

"Smells so good, delicious, must have," Echoed down into my ears. It was a different voice from the first one. It was menacing, I didn't like it, and I shivered once again. I looked up at Sasori when he let go of my arm, expecting answers.

"What was that about? Does he have mood swings or something?" He glanced down at me, then continued walking. I shot him a death glare, making him sigh.

"He has..split personalities, and you are to stay far away from him."

"Is he bipolar? And what was that green plant thing? It moved!" He coughed a few times, anyone could've mistaken it for laughter.

"No one's ever touched it before, you're lucky to be alive, and no he's not-he's just two sided." I remembered his skin and nodded. Soon, we stopped at a dark red wooden door. He swung it open and there was Deidara, sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, holding a stack of clothes and looking like an innocent puppy.

I would've laughed if I wasn't so suspicious. "Are those for me?" I asked thickly, not liking the idea that a guy got to pick what I wore. He nodded eagerly, increasing my suspicions. I held my arms out impatiently and he just waved his finger in the air.

"Tsk tsk! No peeking till they're on!" He gripped the cloak I was wearing and I punched him in the chest with a tint of chakara, sending him into the wall. Sasori smirked from behind me.

"I can change myself, I'm not a baby!" I walked into the first room I came to, thankfully it was the bathroom. I didn't pay much attention to the clothes until they were on. 'What the hell?!'

"I'm not coming out! EVER!" I screamed from inside. He had picked a black silky skirt that reached the floor with slits on either side going to only 6 inches from my hips, and a blood red leather top that stopped a few good inches under my breasts, which showed a good amount of cleavage from the laced up front.

I slipped on my combat boots and fingerless gloves, thankful they had at least salvaged something from my old outfit. I combed through my hair with the brush I found in the pile, noticing it had blonde strands in it also. He had brushed his hair before I came? 'That bastard better not have lice..'

Both of the men were startled by the door coming crashing down, revealing a fuming pink haired woman behind it. Deidara got a nose bleed and had to turn away, whilst Sasori blushed, actually BLUSHED from the pictures evading his mind. Her toned stomach..smooth sleek legs..everything he desired was right in front of him.

"What the hell is going on in he-woahh!" A blue skinned man yelled, getting a nosebleed and passing out. A black haired man caught him as he fell glaring at the blood dripping on the floor. His name was Itachi..why do I remember him?

"Itachi," I whispered out loud, cursing myself mentally when all eyes turned to me. I backed away with hand in the air. "Did I say that out loud? Heh heh.." All eyes narrowed, besides the men that were passed out.

"You remember my name?" A cold voice called out to me. His eyes, those red eyes staring at me. Reminding me of jade.

"_Sakura! Sakura are you okay? It'll be okay, I promise." All I saw was a red blur, sand over my head, then black. Eyes, jade eyes. _

I gasped at the memory, tears spilling over and down my face, creating wet trails. My sword, specially made from..from who? Who was he? "My sword, I need to see it" I could hear the sorrow in my voice, and I flinched away from it. They looked about to protest, did they think I would try to kill them? Escape? Like I cared about that right now!

"I wont try anything, I just need to see it..please" I whispered the last part looking down, trying to hide the pain embedded in my eyes. The men looked at each other, then Sasori grabbed my arm once again and led me down the dark halls for a second time.

They stopped at yet, another door, and rushed inside. There was my sword, I knew it, sitting on a table delicately-like it could shatter to pieces at any second. Something about it told me it held a secret. A secret I would find out, even if I hd to die to know, so be it.

* * *

**^^ cliffy! Well R&R and tell me how it was.**

**WARNING: smut in next chappy!**


	4. Secrets Lost, Love Found

**By now I cannot stop writing! ^^**

**There is smut in this chapter, beware.**

**Itachi: *Rolls eyes**

**Me: *Smacks Itachi for being rude**

**Itachi: *Pulls out sword while I run for my life**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Recap: **_There was my sword, I knew it, sitting on a table delicately-like it could shatter to pieces at any second. Something about it told me it held a secret. A secret I would find out, even if I had to die to know, so be it._

I stumbled to it, grasping the hilt and sliding it off, not before giving it a once over and seeing it held no importance. The dull light in the corner of the room sent a gleam off of the sword, my sword. I flipped it over, staring at it intently.

Then, something caught my eye. Running along the side were engravements. I had to squint just to read them, a pained sob slipped quietly from my lips, I could feel Sasori's gaze on my back as I held it up closer.

_To my blossom, for I will always protect you from harms way, I love you. Always and forever, -----_

I couldn't read who it was from, someone had scratched the last word, or name, out. I clenched the sword so hard a felt the skin break from my hands and ooze onto it. I didn't care. My secret was gone forever. I couldn't remember the man who loved me, why did my heart pound this way when I read it? Who was he?!

"_Sakura! Sakura are you okay? It'll be okay, I promise" _Jade eyes, red blurs, sand.

**-NORMAL POV-**

It replayed over and over in her head, she could hear the voice-deep and fluent, smooth as silk. She knew she would recognize him dead on if she met him in person. Those eyes..

Sakura awoke from her thoughts as Sasori's hand rested on her shoulder, squeezing gently. He hated the agonizing look in her eyes, the wetness on her face. He didn't know if it was a dream or not, feeling all of the emotion at once: sympathy, sadness, love..love? Is that really what that was? _'Love..'_

She put the sword back and walked slowly towards the door, keeping her eyes shadowed. She was truly alone, in a place where she knew she didn't belong, and her friends were dead. How weak could she possibly be?

Sasori tugged on her arm once more, pulling her in the opposite direction. They were coming up to two giant doors, there was shouting and laughter coming from the inside. Fear pricked her nerves, what if these people didn't like her too? Were they all like Zetsu?

"Where are we going?" He pushed open the door without answering, and she was rewarded with stares from all directions. "Do they always have to stare?" She sighed in annoyance, following him to the tables.

"Well hello there pinky! I remember you from before!" The blue skinned nose-bleeding man from before shouted, patting a seat next to him. Sakura chanced a glance at Sasori, but he had the 'I don't care about life' look on at the moment, so she plopped down with a huff.

An arm circled her waist, pulling her towards the blue man. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, he smelled like beer and blood. Smacking his arm away, she scooted to the end of the table and propped her head up with her palm. Could this get any worse?

"HI!! I'm Tobi and Tobi is a very good boy!" A man-er-boy screamed into her ear before hopping onto the table. 'I guess so..' She felt another headache coming on, as if she hadn't had enough already! Tobi seemed nice though, at least she'd have one friend in this hell hole.

"Hi Tobi, I'm Sakura, why are you on the table?" After I said that, a fork embedded itself into Tobi's back, making him scream way _way_ too high-pitched, like a girl. Sakura covered her ears in pain. Tobi was cry silently and she reached over and plucked it out of his back, pressing her hand to the mark and healing it with a light green glow.

Everyone gasped, giving her the famous stare again. She groaned and slammed her head on the table, then crying out and rubbing her forehead, she looked at the crack in the table and sweatdropped.

"Sakura-chan is very pretty!" Tobi was smiling, so Sakura forced one to appear. He clapped his hands and gathered her up in a hug. There goes that same growl from before..

"O-oh well thanks, Tobi-kun" She stepped away from him and headed to the door once again before something hit her in the back, making her swing around. "Who threw that" She put on her best death glare as she held up the fork. Everyone pointed to Kisame, who giggled. He was drunk.

In a flash she was ontop of him, knocking him clear off the table seat. She charged her fist with chakara, ready to slam it into his face, but was pulled off and wrapped securely in strong arms she knew all too well.

"Oh so NOW you care," She bit out, turning around to face him in his arms. Sakura realized they were close, very close as in molded together, and she could feel something else too, something _large. _Anger was replaced by embarrassment, her face heating into a red shade. Sasori was staring at her intently, desire shining in his eyes.

"Kisame, we will not eat here until you can control yourself, you idiot." Sasori shot him a look, the pulled Sakura along back to his room with a magically appearing try of food. Sakura waved and smiled to Deidara and Zetsu as she left, making the rest of the males glare at them with jealousy. Oh yes, she was the shiny new toy, and everyone wanted to test her.

After Sasori shut the door, he shoved the tray to in front of her. She shoved it back with a huff, turning her head. He growled his famous growl, cupping her chin and turning her head back, her skin was like porcelain. She glared at him as he held a spoon up, it was lima beans.

"Like hell I'm eating that you bastard!" She held her glare against his, but it was much more powerful. 'How much practice has he had..?!' He ran his hand down to her chest, making her gasp in surprise, then he took the chance to shove the spoon in her mouth and held it shut-pinching her nose.

She held her breath for a solid two minutes, to his amazement, but she couldn't stand the taste of the spoon in her mouth anymore, so she swallowed and growled at the now smirking redhead. "Do you always have to act like such an asshole all the time?" He muttered bitterly, knowing full well he could hear. Sasori leaned closer, she could feel his breath on her face, it smelled like mint and cinnamon.

"How would you like me to act, then?" He questioned her. Her heart fluttered as he grazed his hand over her smooth skin, tracing her leg.

"Like this?" Sakura let out the ragged breath she'd been holding when he bent forward to place various feather-light kisses under her ear, trailing them down to her collar bone. She gripped the sheets in her hands, he noticed.

"Or is this what you want?" He nipped and bit and different spots on her neck, earning a gasp. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block him and the feelings burning inside her out completely. Sasori noticed this, too.

He pressed himself against her, and she could feel all of him in between her legs, she had subconsciously widened. She inwardly cursed her lack of control of her body. He switched to her opposite leg and side of neck, giving the neglected parts the same treatment.

"If you want me to stop so badly, flower, your wish is my command," He whispered huskily against her pastel skin. She shivered under his warm skin against hers, accidentally grinding against him in the process.

Sakura opened her mouth in protest, but no words came forth. A small whimper flowed past her parted lips instead, making his member pulse. She jumped as she felt it, making his smirk widen even more as he bit down on her skin again.

"Sa-Sa…Sasori.." She breathed out heavily as her eyes closed, feeling as though they had been dipped in cement.

"Hn?" His kisses journeyed lower, to the beginning of the laced top she was wearing, she had forgotten how revealing her clothing was and blushed a shade deeper.

"We n-need.." The breathy voice crept back to her full lips. He started to suck on her sensitive spot, making her tilt her head to the side, giving him more access. "mmm"

"Yes?" She was losing the battle, but she wouldn't lose the war! He suckled harder, making her moan once more.

"To…st-stop," Sakura finally squeaked out, breathless, and eyes full of want and desire. Desire for the red-locked man torturing her.

The warmth on her body- his mouth and hands-left her instantly, leaving her cold and disappointed. She immediately regretted her choice. Her face was still flushed as her chest rose with the hard breaths she was taking. He sat cross legged on the opposite side of the bed now, smirking at her hands smugly. She brought them to her face, flinching as she noticed how white they were from clenching the sheets to hard.

"You're a jerk!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger his way, making him smirk wider. She layed on her back and took her shoes off, 'accidentally' chucking them at his head which he, of course, caught with ease and dropped them to the floor. She covered her blushing face with her arms.

"If you didn't like it, tell me," He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-I…I'm not going to answer to you!" Sakura shot back, making him glare at her denial.

"Tell me, onna,"

"No way, you ass, you don't deserve the satisfaction," She muttered loud enough for him to hear her.

His weight was on hers in an instant, she could feel _every_ part of him bearing down onto her. He used his hand to pin her arms over her head so he could look into her eyes, which gave her away completely. The smug look was back. She squirmed against him, only grinding into his manhood on accident again, and feeling him pulse against her inner thigh.

He leaned closer, eyes closing.

His lips moved against hers in and unknown rhythm, she couldn't resist anymore and kissed him back, hesitant at first. He placed his hand upon her thigh, moving her leg so it wrapped around his hips. The other one imitated the first. They grinded together in synchronization, a throaty moan coming from Sakura and a groan from Sasori. She had only one layer on clothing separating them from what they both craved.

He reached down to grasp her black lacey panties, courtesy of Deidara, and was about to rip them off when the door slammed open revealing the artist himself with a nosebleed, making Sakura shriek in horror.

"I COULD HEAR YOU FROM MY ROOM, YEAH!" His nosebleed gushed as he stared as the flushed Sakura, a crowd was gathering behind him.

* * *

**Sorry it was a tad bit too long, I got carried away ^^ R&R!**


	5. New Love, Old Love?

**Here it is, it took me longer than usual because I'm falling in love with this story, and no one else is x/**

**I'll try to get updates on my other stories before I come back to this one again!**

* * *

**Recap:** _"I COULD HEAR YOU FROM MY ROOM, YEAH!" Deidara yelled, his nosebleed gushed as he looked at the flushed Sakura. A crowd was starting to form.._

Sakura struggled to get out of the..intimate position the duo were in, but Sasori held her legs still. The smirk never left his face as he watched her face turn from a light pink to a flaming red. She was pissed. The people whistling outside the doorway weren't helping tame her mood one bit.

"You bastard," She hissed into his face, which was still dangerously close to hers. Deidara's jaw smacked the floor. His sweet, innocent, Sakura was squirming under his perverted red-headed bestfriend! He hit the floor with a groan, Kisame appearing out of the crowd to drag him down the hall. 'Why not me..?!'

**-SAKURA'S POV-**

I couldn't believe this guy-who the hell did he think he was?! He basically took advantage of me! I-If my head wasn't so foggy I wouldnt have been so weak, and I definitely would've strangled him I would've-

"**You're head was definitely foggy..with pleasure girl! Oh I'm ba-ack by the way!" **Inner cheered, making me twitch. I thought I sent her on vacation or something?! Meanwhile Sasori was staring at Sakura's face, reading all the expressions that flew across them in confusion.

"**I was on vacation, with a sexy red-haired man of yours, oh does he know how to use his ton-" **SHUT UP! I mentally screamed at her. Wait holdup, a sexy red-haired man? Of mine?! What the hell was she talking about this time? If my inner was insane..does that mean part of me was too? Oh god..

"**Whoah, Nelly! I-We are NOT insane! You should ask Sasori about his inner, We didn't really talk much.." **Inner purred, making my jaw drop. She didn't.. and Sasori has an inner? I thought I was the only one with this curse! **"Gee, thanks. You're so very appreciative," **I laughed out loud, making me look at Sasori, was was staring at me like I had four heads.

He probably thought I was crazy.

"Is your inner a pervert, too?" His mouth fell open, his breath made my head swirl, cinnamon. I shook out of my stupor when his grip on me tightened. "Sasori?"

"How the hell did you know I had an inner?" His left eye was twitching, I tried not to burst out laughing in his face, that definitely wouldn't be a smart idea..

"Ask him what he did over the past week" I mumbled and waited for his reaction. I watched his face go from confused, to embarrassed, to furious in about thirty seconds. "They're dirty perverts.."

"**You do know were a part of you two though, right? So were all perverts!" **I groaned out loud, catching a certain man's attention.

"I'm not a pervert like you, its not my fault you're a part of me!" I yelled into the air, making Sasori wince from the close-contact hearing. He would probably need a hearing aid after that..

I noticed his guard was down. So I finally kicked him off the bed and stretched out my arms and legs, hearing the pops and cracks in all the right places. I grinned in content and skipped right past him to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me.

As I was turning the knob and letting the water fill the tub, probably too hot for my sensitive skin, I couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier.

_Sakura opened her mouth in protest, but no words came forth. A small whimper flowed past her parted lips instead, making his member pulse. She jumped as she felt it, making his smirk widen even more as he bit down on her skin again._

"_Sa-Sa…Sasori.." She breathed out heavily as her eyes closed, feeling as though they had been dipped in cement._

I blushed hard, remembering the events. Would I have gone further with Sasori? Well, the way even his breath makes my head fuzzy, he could probably do anything to me and I'd let him get away with it..but if I had the complete choice, would I agree with what my body wants?

"This is all too troublesome," I muttered. Those four words made my head tingle, like I was having déjà vu, have I heard someone say that before? I wasn't in the mood for the whole mind-trip thing again, so I stored it in the back of my mind for later.

I turned off the water and peeled off my clothes, searching for some candles or something calming. Hah, like he'd have candles, what did I expect, a fizzy ball and some bath salt? With a sigh I threw open the cupboards, surprisingly finding one giant candle, about the size of my forearm. It'll have to do.

I flipped the light switch and lit the candle with old matches, and slid into the water, my hair fanning out ontop-like a sheet. The candle didn't make a good light source, actually hardly and at all, so I settled on thinking instead of examining the bathroom. I giggled as I found some apple body wash, and started scrubbing it on my body. So that's what he uses to get all the girls..

I wondered if I should pay Sasori back for his beautiful torture from earlier, as if I had much control over my body as of now anyway-what did I have to lose, I mean, I literally have nothing **to **lose now. But for some reason a part, well actually half, of my heart felt lost-like it belonged to someone else. And as wrong as it felt, the rest of it craved Sasori with my every being. Why did I feel this way?

Was I falling for an enemy? Who really _was _the enemy at this point? I knew the Akatsuki weren't the people I was destined to be a part of; I remember being trained by someone powerful, being one of the best medic-nins in the world, and being in love. My head started throbbing-it happened everytime I would remember a piece of my broken puzzle.

There was sand dancing with the air, swirling around me in a circle. I watched me outside of my body, like I was looking down at the scene. I watched as I was to a man with bright crimson hair, he wore a large gourd on his back, where the sand was coming out of.

Everything blinked off when there was loud knock on the door, making me jump and knock over the melted candle in the process. "Shit," I cursed out loud, looking around in frustration. I couldn't see a thing! I wrapped my arms around my naked body and stepped quickly out of the tub.

Luck wasn't on my side, so I ended up planting my foot right in the hot mess of wax, smearing it all over the floor, and making me scream out in surprise. Before I could cover my mouth, the door was smashed to pieces, and a figure grabbed me. I thrashed out of reflex against their hold, taking a breath to scream-before my mouth was covered.

Everything moved in slow motion. I slipped on the wax and fell, grabbing onto anything for support-a pair of arms. We both ended up falling, falling, falling, straight into the tub-splashing water everywhere.

The other persons weight was fully on me, I couldnt breathe; I had to force the person between my legs so I could breathe. Why wasn't the idiot moving?! It finally dawned on me that he was probably drowning. I pulled their face up, level to mine, and I still couldn't tell who it was just yet. I sealed my lips to theirs and blew air in; using my knee to pump his stomach. There wasn't any room at all to move.

I blushed at the thought of someone this close to my body, and me naked nonetheless! Why does this always happen to me? Sasori was the only one who I'd let close to me, my stomach fluttered and I groaned inwardly. I heard water being spit out over the side of the tub once again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I felt his body freeze against mine, his fingers brushed against my now red cheek-it made me feel safe, warm.. "S-Sasori?" I whispered quietly. Thank god my pink hair was covering my breasts, but lower was a different story..oh kami..

"Well this feels quite familiar," He breathed out in his low voice. I don't know why I felt so relieved; it turned to anger in a quick second. I swear I could see his smirk through the dark, that stupid smug look on his face. I kneed him, making him cough. Now was my chance to get him back for before! I smirked evilly, good thing he couldn't see it.

"Mhmm," I purred into his ear as seductively as I could muster, inwardly cheering at the jolt that went through his body. I began my slow torture at his neck-giving him the same treatment he put me through.

I wished I could see his face as I bit down on his neck. I started trailing my tongue up to his jawline-where I continued placing light kisses. I surpressed the urge to laugh as he growled at me, was he finally coming back to his senses? I kissed my way to his lips, trcing my tongue over his lower. It felt like he was holding back, but why?

As I pressed my lips fully to his, I found my answer. The desire was thick, surrounding him, as he kissed back ten-fold. I gasped, and he forced his tongue into my mouth. This was supposed to be my revenge! He was ruining it! My thoughts slipped away as he started moving his hands.

My mind was blank, completely empty. Its never been that way before. I closed my eyes as Sasori closed in on my breasts, then the pounding came back to my head, was I going to remember something? Now?

_Sakura moaned as he grasped her breasts, leaning down to place kisses amongst her neck and jawline. She couldnt resist anymore, she had to have him. She tangled her hand in his hair, pulling his head down for a feirce kiss. He smirked at her intensity. He loved her, had always loved her, and he would never stop loving her; no matter what. She would be his, tonight and for forever. "Are you sure?" He asked in his velvety voice, hesitant at her entrance. "Yes, I love you, and I want you-forever." Sakura smiled, and he entered her slowly, not before they rocked together to an unknown melody._

___**-NORMAL POV-**_

___Sakura froze completely, she was as hard as stone, her eyes wide open and frantic. 'What was that..?!' She had no idea. She replayed the scene over and over in her head. It was her, she knew that, but who was he? And was it real?_

___Her head suddenly flew forward, catching Sasori off guard once again. "I-I can't do this!" She shrieked, shoving him with too much force, and scrambling out of the tub and onto the floor. Wax smeared all over her skin, but she payed no attention to it-crawling to the door._

___Sakura grabbed Sasori's cloak and bolted for the door, pulling it tightly around her bare skin. She knew he would be after her in a heart beat, she pushed her legs as hard as they would move, almost emptying her chakara in the process. She didn't care anymore._

_A man appeared in her mind, the same one from her vision in the tub. He wore a long red cape, with gray straps holding a gourd onto his back. Sand trickled out of it. His flaming crimson hair swayed in the breeze._ Sakura's heart beamed when she saw a woman with pink hair run up and hug him tightly. _They locked eyes, _she couldn't see his_, kissed, and split up-running through two giant green doors._ 'That was me..and that must be the man I loved.'

Closer. She could see the door coming into view. Almost there, a little more chakara..Her strained breathing and hard footsteps echoed off the walls. She threw herself into the room, barricading the door. There. It sat perfectly still, the aura still holding the secrets she yearned for._ My blossom, I love you._

* * *

___**Okay, so this might be the last chappy for awhile, unless people actually start reviewing!**_

___**Tell me what you think ^^"**_


End file.
